Why is it when something happens, it is always you three?
by ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: A mission takes Mick, Leonard, and Sara on a little journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Based on a post on Tumblr*


**This is based off of a post I saw on Tumblr. I got inspired, so this is a bit longer than I intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

"No way." Sara shook her head. "There's no way Hogwarts is real. No."

"I don't really care, Miss Lance, if you believe it or not, but it is. And that's where you're headed on our next mission."

"Why me? Don't you have to be a teenager to go to Hogwarts? Why not send Jax?" Sara spluttered.

"This mission requires a certain skill set that you so happen to possess, along with Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory." Rip explained over Jax protests against being called a teenager.

"Killer, Klepto, and Pyro?" Mick laughed gruffly.

"I'm afraid so."

"And your plan to get three adults into a high school?"

"We have a de-aging machine. The technology isn't perfect and the effects are only temporary, but it'll work long enough for you to retrieve what you're looking for."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Leonard asked, leaning next to Sara.

"There's a room called the Room of Requirements. It is-"

"-Yeah, yeah. The room becomes whatever you want to be as long as your intentions are pure." Sara interrupted. "I read Harry Potter."

"What do you need us to get?" Leonard repeated.

"If you've read Harry Potter, I'm sure you're aware of the Room of Lost Things, a form the room can take. In it, there is a bust of an ancient Egyptian warlock. I have my beliefs that that bust was present the day Kendra and Carter were killed by Savage the first time."

"I think I remember it." Kendra furrowed her eyebrows.

"Excellent. Well, you three need to get off to the de-aging machine. We'll discuss the mission in full when you get back."

* * *

Mick, Leonard, and Sara came out of the de-aging machine looking a few decades younger than they had been before. Both Mick and Sara looked like they had before when the pilgrim had gone after them. Sara didn't look pleased to see that her bangs had returned. Leonard came out of the de-aging machine as a fifteen-year-old. He was tall and thin with short brown hair.

"You were a skinny little thing, weren't you." Sara smirked.

"You would be too if you didn't know where your food would be coming from each day." Leonard's signature drawl was missing and his voice was a bit higher, but his icy glare was the same as always.

Rip walked into the room, bearing a pile of assorted objects. "Fantastic, the de-aging was successful. You now have two days to retrieve what we need." Rip began to hand out long black robes and what looked like school uniforms. "You have to wear these."

"Do we have to?" Mick asked, glaring at the bundle of clothing Rip had shoved into his arms.

"Yes, Mr. Rory, you do. You'll also need these." Rip extracted from his pocket three wooden wands. He passed them to Mick, Sara, and Leonard. He noticed the gleam in Mick's eyes as he took the wand. "Don't get too excited. They are just copies of the weapons you carry every day. They have those powers and nothing more."

"Then what the hell does mine do?" Sara demanded.

"I assume the damage you'll do with the weapons you've inevitably hidden on your person will far outweigh the damage you could do with a wand, Miss Lance." Rip turned to face all three of the teenagers standing in front of him. "Need I remind you that you're not going to Hogwarts to integrate with the magical community. You're going to retrieve something that will help us defeat Savage. That's it. Please don't make this seem like any more of a mistake that I know it already is."

* * *

Hogwarts was even bigger than Sara had imaged. It towered into the sky and its reflection glimmered across an inky black lake.

Rip led them into the school, posing as a magical government official who's job was to find and deliver any missing students to Hogwarts. Mick, Leonard, and Sara would be taking on the identity of three muggleborns who had gotten lost on their way to Hogwarts.

They were greeted by an older woman with sharp features and deep green robes. She'd narrowed her eyes suspiciously at each of them. Sara glared right back at her, as did Leonard, but Mick shrunk back at her gaze. Leonard frowned at him.

Mick would later explain, "She reminded me of my grandmother. Kindest woman you'd ever meet, but if you crossed her, you wouldn't live to see the next morning."

The woman — a transfiguration professor — told them a bit about the school, gave them their schedules, and pointed them towards their common room. Rip said goodbye, giving them a pointed glare as he went.

* * *

It took twelve hours out of their allotted forty eight for Leonard, Mick, and Sara to find the bust of the Egyptian warlock. It also took that amount of time for them to get expelled.

"I knew the minute you stepped into my classroom that you three would be trouble." Professor McGonagall said, addressing them from behind her dress. "How you managed to destroy an entire corridor unassisted is completely beyond me. I've never even seen magic like that before. Never in all my years of teaching has a wand expelled ice at that velocity before, nor fire, and Miss Lance, I thought you would have been made aware of Hogwarts' policy on muggle weaponry, but I suppose not because now the seventh floor left corridor's tapestries have been completely destroyed. Well, what do you three have to say for yourselves."

Mick looked guiltily down at the floor. Sara, on the other hand, stared at the professor with eyebrows raised and lips pursed. She wouldn't be apologizing for anything.

"I can explain, Professor." Leonard drawled, raising his own eyebrows and turning his icy stare on her. It didn't seem to do anything to the professor.

"I don't doubt that, Mr. Snart, however, it doesn't matter. You three are perhaps the fastest students to be expelled, yes, you heard me right, expelled. I've called Mr. Hunter and he'll be arriving shortly to take you back to your homes. Until then, you'll be staying right here where you can't cause any trouble."

As Minerva McGonagall turned away from them, Leonard leaned towards Sara. "Rip's going to love this."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! It was really fun to write (then again, anything with Harry Potter is basically the greatest thing ever).**


End file.
